


【里古】The Best Thing Is I Love You

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 里古
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 里古，車，雙方有一定好感前提雙性里歐攻
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Kudos: 7





	【里古】The Best Thing Is I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> 最近喜歡看強攻被壓，所以里古就寫出了雙性攻里歐，望食用愉快！！！

01

「你又跑來這裡做什麼？」古雷不耐煩的問。

「我去哪是我的自由，古雷佛塞特。」里歐心平氣和的說，手裡拿著的半打酒瓶直接塞入正在看書的古雷懷裡。

「我不喝…」

「OK！你不喝劣質酒精，你說過幾百次了！哪次不是和我一起喝了！」

02

「古雷…你知道嗎？加洛今天又…」里歐只有喝了酒才敢直接叫古雷的名字。

「別提起那個笨蛋！」古雷一點也不想聽到加洛的名字，但是只要里歐來，他就一定會聽到。

「我不提他的話，你是不是又要無視我？」

「你就不能別來煩我嗎？」

「你就不能親我一下嗎？」

03  
好半天里歐才回過神自己說了什麼，他有些失神的摸了摸嘴唇，當時真該直接親上去的！

他想了一下，當即下定決心下次直接拉古雷上床。

04  
古雷佛塞特倒是沒有被里歐的問句給驚到，他早就隱隱有些感覺了，兩人的關係處於一種危險的平衡，一腳踏出去可能就是萬劫不復的愛情，他躊躇著，只希望這詭異的平衡能繼續下去。

但是或許一切總會被那個少年來打破吧…

05  
古雷做了一個夢，夢中少年扭著腰肢承歡身下，早已知曉燃燒者身體的特殊，本以為會畸形怪異，卻生的異常和諧，陰莖下方少了飽滿的囊袋多了粉紅的花穴，甜蜜的汁水一股一股從腿縫流了出來，他挺著粗大的器物頂在濕膩的腿間，莖頭上下滑動頂弄出更多甜美豐沛的水液，忍不住了！太舒服了！長久未有的發洩，碰到了這極致的享受，無法克制的頂開窄小的穴口，將白色濃稠的濁液滿滿的射入緊緻的通道到達溫暖的子宮。

清晨的涼意凍醒了床上的男人，古雷摸了摸褲子，嫌惡的起身進入浴室…，清晨昏昏沉沉的他沒注意到浴室門是關著的！

06  
里歐自顧自的留下來過夜，酒後住在古雷家已經變成他習以為常的動作了，本來早上起來他想洗澡的，不過今天客房的浴室出來的都是冷水…，從來都洗燙水的里歐理所當然的裹著浴巾衝進古雷的房間用浴室。

當他彎腰洗小腿的時候，浴室的門打開了…！

07  
洗澡的泡沫和水成為了兩個人肉體碰撞的緩衝，看著隱隱約約深幽的腿間，古雷腦袋一熱，直接上去抱住了里歐的腰，勁瘦有力的腰支讓古雷迫不及待的拉起里歐吻了上去。

粗大的硬物頂入柔軟的腿間，古雷急躁的扯掉身上累贅的衣物，雙手急切的尋找胸前紅色的小豆，舌頭舔舐著小巧的耳朵，古雷不知道自己的慾望怎麼能這麼強烈，他想，他想將眼前這個人揉入骨髓。

08  
呼吸被粗暴的吻奪走，里歐不知何時反客為主，看似熟練的挑逗起古雷的情慾，里歐往下半拉著古雷的脖頸，手指揉按古雷胸前的胸肌…不應該說是奶子，經過幾個月的不鍛鍊，壯碩的胸肌早已軟化成白嫩碩大的胸乳。

雙腿分明還盤在古雷的腰上，腿間頂著一根粗大，但是里歐就是在兩個人較勁般的情慾拉扯中獲得了上風。

09  
古雷躺在床上，里歐用沾滿自己花液的手指戳入他的後穴；一根手指，里歐好笑的親了親把頭蒙在枕頭下的男人，兩根手指，他張口含上了軟膩乳房上的紅色，三根手指，左手握住了古雷的陰莖上下擼動，四根手指，穴內已經逐漸按摩出水液，里歐扶著自己的陰莖往裡插入。

未曾使用過的穴口探入一根粗大的硬棒，古雷從原本的不適應到開始呻吟，不過是幾秒鐘的事情，他到底是怎麼敗給這個前燃燒者首領的？！

「你…啊…到底…嗯、怎麼…啊唔…」

「叫出來！古雷大聲點！」里歐一邊用力挺入一邊粗喘著說。

「唔…頂到、頂到了！不…嗯啊…」古雷根本沒辦法說出一句完整的話，後穴被粗大的肉棍不斷頂穿，敏感的那點就像被探照燈照著的地鼠一樣，一次又一次準確的被肉棒頂上。

「古雷要是能產乳就好了！」里歐咬著紅艷的乳頭，口齒不清的說。

「你…啊…啊、啊哈…嗯…」本來白皙的胸乳，如今乳首紅腫，佈滿了里歐的牙印和吸啜出來的吻痕。

「古雷不要那麼快射嘛！難道你不想射到我裡面嗎？！」里歐一邊按住古雷快要射出的馬眼一邊用力碾壓敏感的前列腺。

「不…讓我…啊…讓我射！啊、哈啊！」古雷想起身打掉里歐的手，卻因為腰部酸軟無力而作罷，他覺得自己全身都是敏感區域，整個人快感不斷在升高但是臨界點的時候被人按住了爆發的地方。

「唔…古雷的裡面好熱、好舒服啊！」里歐終於少少射了一次，他起身拔出陰莖，坐到古雷的腰上。

10  
漂亮的花穴不斷滲出甜美的汁液就像夢中一般，他粗大的莖頭抵著甜蜜的小穴朝溫暖的子宮，射出濃稠的白濁，濕熱的包裹讓他很想往裡重重插入…。

「不行哦～」里歐稍稍抬高了被古雷壓下去的屁股，「古雷的可以射進來…但是裡面太小了古雷不能進來哦～」

白色的精液從里歐腿間汩汩流下，看起來就像里歐被人操翻了一樣，但是實際上被翻來覆去操到徹底壞掉的卻是古雷。

11  
里歐心滿意足的抱著古雷的腰躺在換好新床單的床上，他終於吃到喜歡的人了！是的，喜歡，他也才意識到不斷的想找古雷的行為叫做喜歡。

「古雷，做我男朋友嗎？」

「做你的夢去吧！」

「我是在做夢啊！有你在裡面！」

「呵！當砲友你就知足吧！」

「也不錯啊！但是你不准找別人啊！」

「哼！」

12  
「我也喜歡你啊！臭小鬼！」古雷輕輕親了親懷裡睡著的死對頭，卻沒有注意到里歐臉上弧度變大的笑容。

-END-


End file.
